Arakune (Altered Destiny)
Arakune (Formerly known as Kazuya Kotetsu) formerly a member of the Ikaruga Federation Forces before being changed into a black, blob-like creature and an appears during the events of character during the events of BlazBlue: Altered Destiny. He is an Ikaruga Federation general, and the head of Kotetsu family before it was killed by the Novus Orbis Librarium. Information Background Altered Destiny Personality When he was still human, Arakune (then known as Kazuya Kotetsu) was loyal to and a reliable apprentice to Lord Tenjō Amanohokosakato the point where the latter had Ikaruga Federation Forces, enough confidence in him to be his second in command to Bang shishigami should anything happen to him. However, after falling into the pit of a black goo which appeared during a battle with NOL, as he gets out of it of the pit it turns out later on it was an old sector seven lab they battled over which unfortunately he fell into which began a progressively mutating his body and mind, showing clear signs of instability during a presentation. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency – most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming – but it seems that only a few kinds of people understand his words when he speaks. He is very obsessed with finding the Azure Grimoire and wants it for himself, to the point of even trying to consume Reigna The Bloodedge multiple times. He had a hard time remembering when he was human, but slowly regained memories of his life, and started to remember Relius was smiling as it happened, later on he feel hatred for Relius and Sector Seven for turning him into a monster. Over the course of the story, Arakune has regained the ability of speaking understandable sentences, but is still insane due to his condition he sometimes has random outbursts whiletalking. Appearance Arakune appears in the form of a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. Amongst the chaotic mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it which was crafted by Arakune to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of its purpose, Arakune is never seen without the mask. Aside from the swarm of bees inside of his body, he also houses a collection of bones which he is able to mold into feasible limbs such as legs and arms to crawl on. It can use it's black goo form to shape into various weapons and shapes to combat a foe. When he was still Kazuya Kotetsu, he had short, messy black hair and had pretty good shape to him. His attire included a gray army uniform of the Ikaruga Federation Forces over a formal blue plate samurai-style armor with black pants and leg guard covering them. Powers and Abilities Before his transformation he was a simple human who had a mastery over making verious kind of Japanese-style dishes including Sushi, Ramen and Kare Raisu (Curry Rice). He was a skillful samuari-style warrior who trained others to help fight during the early stage of the war before his faithful battle. After falling into pit which had a brief pathway into the Boundary it had transformed to become Arakune into a black, amorphous creature made almost entirely of liquid seithr. Added with his erratic nature makes him a difficult opponent to overcome. He is able to dive into the ground as a puddle and sink into the ground to avoid attacks and render himself invisible to enemy detection until he is struck. His gooey body encompasses a horde of poisonous insects that swarm around his opponents. His body also contains a bundle of bones which he can shape shift for a variety of melee attacks or shape it into a cannon that can fire a concentrated beam of dark energy. Arakune's Drive is Crimson, which allows him to Curse his opponents by striking them with either a vapor he fumes out or by calling minions. Once fully Cursed, Arakune can summon a legion of small vermin-based creatures to swarm his opponents from all sides, making him nigh-untouchable in the hands of a proficient player. Arakune's Overdrive is Crimson Depths, which allows the Curse effect to last longer should it be in effect as well as uses his bones to tear the living flesh off his foes. Musical Themes http://youtu.be/5FJR9cG8aM8?t=1s Stages Etymology Arakune is a fictional name created by Arakune himself. On first inspection, it looks like a corruption of Arachne; a mortal who was turned into a spider by the goddess of wisdom, Athena, in Ancient Greek mythology. However, Ara, intriguingly, means intermediary in Turkish, this reflects how Arakune stood too close to the Boundary and acted as an intermediary device for the Boundary's energy, turning him into what he is now. Kune is Serbian in origin and has several meanings, the most intriguing one being curse. Trivia *It plans to obtaining the Azure is merely a means in achieving his true goal, that is to reach the Abyss of the Azure. *'Arakune' is one of the few without a skeleton shown upon the first's lightning attacks. Though, unlike the two, he just appears black and white. This is thought to further count for the fact he cannot return to a human state. Category:BlazBlue Altered Destiny Category:Playable Character Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character